


Нам незачем скучать

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Witcher (Netflix series), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Написано для Poco a poco на заявку: Геральт (Кавилл) / Золотой Дракон. Кинк - Золотой Дракон, как в книжном каноне, подпаивает Геральта и затаскивает в общую бадью типа мыться





	Нам незачем скучать

**Author's Note:**

> На роль Борха в сериале мы со всей ответственностью нафанонили Себастьяна нашего Стэна. Надеюсь, вы оцените этот образ.

Долгая жизнь, в которой, казалось, Геральт видел всё, должна была его подготовить и к такому, а вот поди-ка. Он ещё умел удивляться. Не то, чтоб в борделях Оксенфурта такого было не купить, но Геральту жалко было отдавать кровью заработанные гроши за то, чтобы две шлюхи обмазали его маслом и подрочили. Поэтому, вопреки первой мысли, вошёл в комнату, отданную Борху и его женщинам, аккуратно прикрыл дверь и продолжил пялиться. Тэя и Вэя его прихода даже, казалось, не заметили, а вот Борх распахнул глаза, блеснувшие в свете свечей золотом, плотоядно уставился на Геральта и облизнулся. Будто ящерица быстро высунула раздвоенный язык, мазнула по губам и снова ощерилась.  
— Вэя, гость скучает, — подтолкнул свою женщину к Геральту Борх. — Развлеки.  
Вэя послушно подошла, без лишних вопросов сняла с Геральта плащ, потянулась к доспеху, но Геральт отвёл её руки.  
— Сам справлюсь.  
Он стянул тяжёлую кожу, бросил на пол, туда же пнул сапоги и штаны, когда вылез из них. Вэя дождалась полного разоблачения, схватила за приподнявшийся член и повела к огромной бадье, в которой варился Борх. Вода была будто кипяток, кожа сразу покраснела, но больше никаких неудобств не было. От воды шёл ароматный парок, тут же впиявившийся Геральту в нос. Что-то было в этих маслах, растворённых в воде, от чего по телу пробежала дрожь, а член налился и торчал из воды. Вэя налила в руку масла, потерла ладони, а потом положила их Геральту на плечи, умело массируя закаменевшие мышцы. Геральт держался за края бадьи, боясь от разлившегося по телу удовольствия не совладать с собой, да и утопнуть прямо тут, с торчащим членом. Вэя долила масла, растёрла живот, хотела уж коснуться томящегося члена, но тут Борх цыкнул, и она тут же убрала руку.  
Помахав, Борх отправил женщин на кровать, а Геральт чуть лениво, полупьяно проследил за ними взглядом. Если б он знал, что в Оксенфурте можно было заказать и такое, то точно не пожалел бы грошей. Масляными руками девушки гладили друг друга, сжимали груди, ласкали между ног. Когда Тэя прикусила торчавший сосок крупной груди подружки, Геральт впервые осознал, что значило «трахнуть воздух».  
Он чуть отвлекся, наблюдая за тем, как всё быстрее мелькает между ног Вэи проворная рука Тэи, и пропустил, как Борх без единого плеска воды оказался напротив него. Только горячая рука, обвившаяся вокруг члена, чуть отрезвила Геральта.  
— И нам незачем скучать, — сказал Борх, едва не касаясь своими губами рта Геральта, и тот мог поклясться — точно раздвоенный язык.  
Борх сжал пальцы в кулак вокруг члена Геральта, прижался к груди, гипнотизируя сверкавшими золотом глазами, и пару раз провёл вверх-вниз. Пьянящие ароматы усилились, проникали под кожу, а гладкая смазанная ладонь скользила по члену умело и крепко. Геральт всхрипнул, откинул голову на край бадьи и чуть развёл ноги, как готовая к работе шлюха. Рукой Борх работал получше любого мечника на поле брани. Геральт так потерялся, что снова оказался не готов: Борх переменил руки, и правой теперь оглаживал Геральта между ног, щекоча под яйцами и чуть надавливая в промежности. Странное было дело — что-то отзывалось в теле на эти движения сильных пальцев. Член тёк, смазка капала в воду, тут же испарясь с неё, а Борх все дразнил, заглядывая в мутные глаза. Геральт уже и зрению не доверял — ему всё казалось, что зрачки у Борха вертикальные, словно и он опился зельями из заветной ведьмачьей шкатулки. Но Борх не дал сосредоточиться на мысли, толкнулся пальцами между ягодиц, упираясь кончиком среднего пальца прямо в дырку. Геральт чуть не выпрыгнул из бадьи, но Борх держал крепко — не оставлять же в его руке самое дорогое.  
— Ну же, ведьмак, не пожалеешь, впусти.  
Геральт мужественно всхлипнул и поддался, и юркий смазанный палец тут же оказался у него внутри. Борх будто девицу брал — толкался одним пальцем, не пытаясь взять больше, но давил изнутри на что-то, от чего томление разливалось по телу медленной волной с яркими всполохами удовольствия. Член томился в крепком хвате, и Геральт, удержавшись за края, толкнулся в кулак, а после сам насадился на палец, крепко сжав в себе.  
— Хорош, — похвалил Борх. Его член, обнятый водой, торчал кверху, и Геральт, повинуясь общему безумию, обхватил его по поданному примеру.  
Вода колыхалась, выплескиваясь за бортики ванны, слева раздавались довольные охи и стоны то ли Тэи, то ли Вэи, кончавших раз за разом друг на друге, а Геральт трахал кулак Борха, подаваясь уже на три пальца, раскрывавшие его зад. Пьяное марево, гулявшее по комнате от колдовских масел, заставляло теряться в сжимавшихся вокруг стенах, Геральт уже и имени своего не помнил, полностью отдавшись удовольствию. И когда Борх громко вскрикнул, заливая золотым семенем его пальцы, Геральт тоже ничего не понял, потому что и сам, будто в поддержку, спустил ему в руку, заодно сжав зад вокруг замеревших внутри пальцев.

— Кажется, я трахался с драконом, — присвистнул он, увидев Виллентретенмерта в его родной ипостаси.  
— Чего? — аж подавился Лютик. — Кого?  
Геральт только отмахнулся, замечая про себя, что трахаться — это хорошо, но и бдительности терять не стоило.


End file.
